THE METAL SAVIOR (The Iron Giant 2)
by Jimman123
Summary: The Sequel to The Iron Giant. Two Years after The Iron Giant, The Giant returns to Rockwell to find Hogarth in a state of lonesome and with a troubled friendship between him, and a Girl named Lucy. Little do they know but something is rising, wanting to take revenge and strike with the Soviet Union.
1. Sequence 1: Resurrection

**Warning: The Story is played out like a film script or short story as if it is written as one. Most of the Story's ideas are taken from other stories which were inspired from this. No Copyright Intended. Happy Reading.**

**"THE METAL SAVIOR" (The Iron Giant 2)**

FADE IN:

October 8, 1957

DEEP SPACE

Stars blaze against the blackness of deep space. The screen begins to move, coming closer, moving toward Earth, in space: blue seas, fleecy white clouds. BEEP-BEEP- BEEP: a retro-satellite, Sputnik, tumbles past our view as in the first movie.

We then pan down to Earth to reveal a peaceful little neighborhood in Cleveland, Ohio

CLEVELAND, OHIO

The screen pans over and we see a Young Girl leaves her house and walks around in a forest covered in frost and holds a twig. Then she hears a weird noise from the Sky. She looks up and sees a supposed very fast Shooting Star which is a piece of the Iron Giant. This Girl is named Lucy Jones, nine years old and has raven hair.

"Lucy, come in sweetie" said a voice.

"Coming."

She runs off to the backporch and she opens the door to walk into the House. Lucy then looks back up and on to the star and wonders in curiosity.

"I Wonder why that star going so fast?"

The Girl walks into the house and then we

CUT TO:

LANGJOKULL GLACIER, ICELAND ; June 1959

From the Atlantic Ocean Blue to across the great white desert and sea, a Cargo Ship tries to pull a hidden head covered in ice. We then pawn over a few snowy mounds and a Sea covered in Ice to see some men tugging on ropes and trying to pull this mysterious head out of the Glacier.

"PULL! PULL!" the Captain screams.

The Men are tugging on the ropes as a Blizzard is beginning to form. The wind howls like a Wolf's sigh, the blizzard rapidly rages from both sides of the Glacier. The Men freezing in the chill waters off the ship's rendezvous. This scene is similar to the Opening of Les Miserabes but without the songs. Then on the ship, one of a sailors walks to the Captain and shivers.

"Any luck on that head sir?" asks the Sailor

"No. God knows when we can get that head out." the Captain responds and looks on with sereneness to the head.

The Sailor responds back "Speaking of which sir...why is there a head in the Ice and..."

The ground begins to shake. The Captain and sailor look on and see the ice beginning to crack. Then the head begins to move and a Scorched hand emerges. The men fall onto the ice and the Ship tips back and forth on the Icy sea. Then another crack is heard and the ship tilts to the side and the man fall over. The Captain, now with a wounded arm looks up in horror and says:

"Oh my God, what the devil is that thing?!"

The head rises and emerges from its Icy Grave. It's the Iron Giant. The Blizzard covers over the screen but it's clear from the clues and mental forms on the Head it's him. The Giant looks down among the tilted ship and the men.

"_Ho_...garth? Whe..are is ... he?"

The Sailors look up with fright and amazement.

"Great Christ above! It cannot be!" a Sailor cries.

"No, lad...It isn't!" the Captain says with a surprised low voice.

To Be Continued...


	2. Sequence 2: In America and The Offer

HARD CUT TO:

Washington D.C. (THE WHITE HOUSE)

Four Men charge into the Office of the Current President of the United States, Dwight D. Eisenhower.

"Mr. President, I think you might need to see this. It just came 48 hours from the Coast off of Iceland."

The man hands Eisenhower the folder, containing the photos of the Opening scene with the Giant. This Man who gives the folder to the President is Second Class Commander, William Mansley, brother of "insane" Kent Mansley, and is played homage to Christopher Walken. "Wha, what's this?" says President Eisenhower

The Folder opens and reveals photos, which are black and white and are ruined and smeared by rain and ice, and the final photo, which managed to not get ruined, shows of the Iron Giant's eyes looking upon the men in the middle of the Blizzard. At first, Eisenhower looks in disbelief and then looks closer into the Giant's height and glowing yellow eyes.

"Mary mother of God! But that's ..."

William cuts him off, "Impossible. I know. Now I won't go crazy as my brother but It's possible it was the savior of a Town in Maine of whose name was. Eh. What was it again?"

"Rockwell?" A researcher responded.

"Yes thank you."

"Is there more to the Story?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well I believe there is. And you are going to go to Rockwell, Will."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, dumbass. Now get moving, all of you! I don't want this leaked out. Lieutenant, tell General Rogard of this."

"Yes, Mr. President!" The Lieutenant responded.

HARD CUT TO:

Federal Bureau of Prisons

The Camera pawns from the Night sky and enters into a Dark and creepy Cell where a the Shadowed 42 Year Old, Kent Mansley, is locked in his sorrows and breathing heavily and mumbling.

"Ahem."

The Figure waltzes in the shadows outside of Kent's cell and he or her leaves the audience questioning.

"William, what do you want? You come to make fun of me some more of what I did two years ago?"

"I'm not William. Nor do I know who he is so, I don't give a darn."

Kent looks on confused and puzzled and replies, "Alright. Who are you really?"

"Well, first off, Kent, how would you like to be out of Jail right now and given the chance to take revenge on America and become part of the Soviet Union. We're are planning to make some sort of move to turn the tide in the Cold War and I've learn of what you did in Rockwell, Maine and I thought you could be of some use to us."

Kent replies: "I'd call you crazy if you an American. But to be honest, or not, you sound like a Communist."

The figure sighs and laughs.

"I am a Communist. You sir are absolutely right. "

Kent is surprised and turns around.

"You are? Alright then what is your name?"

"Well Mansley, nuclear menace and idiot. No offense, the name is Sergeant Hanz DeMaypo. Oh and do you know about a Giant in Iceland that the U.S. have just found out?"

Kent is amazement asks: "What Giant?"

To Be Continued...

**About the ending, the whole thing with Kent and DeMaypo is a Subplot and build up to the middle of the Second Act. DeMaypo is inspired by Lavenderpaw's Iron Giant stories. No Copyright Intended and hope to get any reviews. Happy Reading.**


	3. Sequence 3: Hogarth and Meeting Lucy

**I'm thinking of quitting because of running out of ideas and I have no reviews. Goodbye and for now. Happy Reading. No Copyright Intended.**

FADE TO:

ROCKWELL, MAINE

Pan from a bicycle wheel to reveal it to be a Red Bike and it's rider, Hogarth Hughes, now eleven-years-old, rides down the street to the Park. Pan from the Boy to show off the Small town. The views of it during the Summer are absolutely marvelous like a Claude Monet painting. Three Cars pass through the roads and people are walking across the green landscaped Park. In the background, some 1950s pop song plays.

The bike comes to a stop at the Park and looks at a still damaged top of a tree to see a few birds, making warmth and home in a nest and down below, climbs the Squirrel as in the first movie. He chuckles and walks past the Tree.

"Heads Up!"

Hogarth turns to see a Football flying at his face. He catches it taking it with him. Then appears is Jimmy Davis, local Football player and with dirt on his pants. He takes the Football as Hogarth says: "Darn it Jimbo, I you want to use Football targets, don't use me!"

The Football Fan boy slaps Hogarth on the back and responds:

"Well, everyone on the Team always used you as one. Oh and who's your tailor?"

"Wha?" Hogarth responds

"Your jacket. It's grey and Jet and I'm wondering where I can get one like that."

Pan from the bottom of Hogarth's jacket of gray to his freckled face.

"Oh. I got it last Spring, I had a feeling it would be...ya know.

Jimmy asks: "It's for "_him_" isn't it."

Hogarth nods.

"Yes, but..."

He looks up at Jimmy and at the Sky and back and says: "Just leave."

Hogarth walks away. Jimmy then turns to him and the Camera is on Hogarth's left side of his face as Jimmy yells back: "Come on, Hoagie. I just asked a question! I didn't mean to bring him up. Seriously, you can't keep... Forget it you're not listening."

Jimmy walks away as Hogarth walks on to see...

**Sorry, but I want to pause the Story and say that I wanted to show Hogarth in some form of lonesomeness to kick off his character after being told about his jacket. So for those who are understanding this good. Lucy will pop up sometime soon. So back to the Story...**

...the statue of The Iron Giant and below it of it's plaque: _"Dedicated In Memory of THE IRON GIANT, By the town of Rockwell, Maine"_

The Boy places his arm on the Statue and looks at the park and to the statue's head.

"Morning, buddy...things have changed around here, and ... so have I."

The Boy gives one last glimpse at the Statue and walks away to The Diner

CUT TO:

THE DINER-INTERIOR

We see a white screen being twirled around which is actually a Sundae being mixed around by Hogarth. He sticks a fry in his mouth as Chef Rob appears from the Kitchen.

"Would like any other food, Hogarth?" Chef Rob asks.

The Boy looks up, "Nah. I'm Good. But could I have a Pen?"

A Pen is tossed over the Kitchen Window to the Bar. Hogarth misses the catch and it falls. He jumps from his seat to pick it up. Only to spill Lemonade all over an eleven year old girl.

"Hey!" The Girl says.

"I'm so sorry. Did ruin your dress?"

The Girl replys, "Yes! And I just bought it when I moved in.

Hogarth replies in curiosity, "Wait, you're new in Rockwell, girl?"

"Uh, Yeah. The name is Jones, Lucy Jones."

The two shake hands and Hogarth is confused about Lucy still.

CUT TO:

ROCKWELL STREET

The camera begins very low, as an official-looking car pulls up, and the camera rises as the car comes to a stop in front of us, its front grille filling the screen. The words "U.S. GOVERNMENT" are printed boldly across the top of the license plate. The driver's side car door opens. It's William Mansley. Now a troubled look comes over him, as he notices the US GOVERNMENT decal on his car door is peeling off. He presses it flat - it curls up again. He looks at it sternly and he walks off into town.


End file.
